A Happy Birthday
by BlackfiresIceyHeart
Summary: Its Meghan's birthday and shes about to get a wish not even she new she wanted come true when a friend gives her a small box with something very special inside.


Name: Megan Smith**  
**Crush: Chibodee Crockett**  
**Age: 20**  
**Height: 5'3"**  
**Personality: Dark souled, kind, quiet, calm, untrusting at first, very easy to get at times, relaxed, almost exactly like Sai Saici when six or more sodas have been downed **  
**Family background: Parents orphaned her at birth, Megan ended up being adopted by a man who raised her from infancy to eighteen. Became a writer at nineteen and a stand in boxer for Chibodee a month before 20th b-day.**  
**Other background for how you and that character met: Met Chibodee four years later after she arrived at the Neo-American colony. The two have been close since.**  
**Friends: Domon, Allenby, Rain, George, Maria Louis, Sai, Chibodee, Schwarz and Bunny.**  
**Enemies: Chibodee's support crew: Shirley, Cath, and Janet, Master Asia (Holds a grudge against him. He KO'd Megan and had her in a coma for three weeks), Wong Yunfat (Nearly molested Megan, but Chibodee saved the day), and Urube Ishikawa.**  
**Pets: a black wolf that has beautiful amber eyes**  
**Gundam: Wolf Gundam**  
**Gundam special attack: Thousand Bites**  
**Occupation: writer, stand-in boxer**  
**Foster parent: Paul Jones**  
**B-day: June 7 FC 39

~Story Start~

Megan was working on the finishing touches of her latest novel. She was very excited and proud of how it turned out. "Hey Meghan call me back" said her best friends voice on the answering machine she had been ignoring so she could finish on time. "What do you think"? Megan asked her loving pet wolf. He just barked happily. "I agree I will call him back in a minute, but first I have to run this to my publisher" she said and grabbed her jacket and motioned for the wolf and he trotted out happily at his masters side.

~After Dropping off Manuscript of Novel~

"There you are Meg" said a man of 6'2 with blue hair and a pink streak in the front. "How are you Chib? Sorry I didn't answer I was finishing my latest novel manuscript when you called." Said Megan "no worries so did you get it how you wanted it?" Chibodee asked "yeah you bet I did even better than I hoped." replied Megan. "Awesome" said Chibodee. "So where do you want to go for your birthday?" he asked giving his Gundam crew a warning glare not to be rude. "You remembered" asked Meghan in surprise "Of Course I did, I would never forget my best friend's birthday" replied chibodee. Just then the Domon, Sai, George, Argo all showed up with their crews as well. You didn't think we would forget either did you" said rain with a smile "thank you guys so much you're the best friends a gal can have" said Meghan in reply. With that they all took Meghan out to celebrate her birthday.

~later that Night~

"Hey Meg I got something for you" said Chibodee once everyone else had left. "Oh yeah what is it?" Meghan asked. Chibodee pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ruby ring. "Wow Chibodee this is positively beautiful, I don't know what to say." replied Meghan. "Chibodee put the ring on her finger and kissed her check. "Not nearly as beautiful as you" he replied pulling her into a hug. Meghan blushed deep red but returned the hug happily. "Marry me" Chibodee asked holding Meghan at arm's length to see her reaction. "Chib I …I don't know what to say" she stuttered. But after a moment she regained her composure and smiled the brightest smile Chibodee had ever seen. She tackled him in a hug making them fall with tears of joy falling down her face. "You know I will Chib." Meghan replied. Chibodee smiled and gave her the sweetest kiss and she returned it without hesitation.

~Four Months Later~

"Do I look okay Rain?" Meghan asked a little nervous. "You look beautiful Meghan" replied Rain. "Ready asked George's butler Raymond?" Meghan was glad he agreed to walk her down the aisle. When the music started the ceremony went off without a hitch. Meghan saw Chibodees's jaw drop at the site of her in her dress. After the vows the reception was even better. Meghan was the happiest she had been in a long time. "I love you Chib" said Meghan when they were dancing a slow dance. "I love you to Meg" Chibodee replied kissing her sweetly.

_Alright, finally done. I am so sorry it took such a very long time my dear darkmist. But now it is done and I hope you like it ^^ please review peoples._

_~Blackfire_


End file.
